The (Blank) Time Antonio Saw Him
by Alyssa85
Summary: Antonio willed the young man to turn around more, to meet his eyes and perhaps move to make conversation with him, but alas, it wasn't the young man with the bright smile that caught Antonio's eye, but the grouchy looking man beside him. Green eyes met hazel, and Antonio had never felt so scrutinised. Yet still, as the man glared at him across the room, Antonio continued to smile.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but the storyline! All characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

The first time Antonio saw him, he was gobsmacked. Everything about him was perfect, from the happy, warm smile on his lips and the healthy blush of his cheeks. Antonio stared from across the room, his heart racing fast. He didn't believe in love at first sight, but if he did, he knew that that would have been it. And he hadn't even seen his face properly yet.

Antonio willed the young man to turn around more, to meet his eyes and perhaps move to make conversation with him, but alas, it wasn't the young man with the bright smile that caught Antonio's eye, but the grouchy looking man beside him. Green eyes met hazel, and Antonio had never felt so scrutinised. Yet still, as the man glared at him across the room, Antonio continued to smile.

The frowny man continued to stare, his eyes not leaving those of the handsome stranger across the room. He was set on making the man uncomfortable, or perhaps he wanted him to join them at their table and strike conversation, the frowny man wasn't sure.

Antonio eventually looked away, his attention falling back to the French man talking animatedly beside him. He wasn't sure what his friend had been talking about, but that wasn't unusual. Antonio frequently lost track of their conversations, or didn't understand what had been said to him. Francis, his friend, didn't even bother repeating what he'd said, instead opting to stand up and pull Antonio from the small café, telling him off for being so inconsiderate. Again, it wasn't unusual for them, he'd lost count of the amount of times Francis had complained about him.

* * *

The second time Antonio saw him, he was alone, yet that happy smile still spread across his face. Antonio concluded it was because of whoever he was chatting with on the phone. In hindsight, he probably looked creepy, sitting on a bench in a park staring at a perfect stranger, with a weird curl poking out from the side of his hair.

This time, the stranger turned around. Antonio felt his cheeks flush as he made contact with him. He began to smile wider, and waved in his direction. Antonio was about to wave back, when the man started sprinting in his direction, he was shocked for a moment, never had a stranger been so eager to see him, but all thoughts went out of the window when he ran straight past him. Antonio turned on the bench to see the same man who had been with the stranger before, the scowl still on his face.

Antonio watched in astonishment as the cute stranger threw his arms around the slightly shorter man, much to his chagrin, he noted.

Once again, Antonio's bright green eyes, met those of the frowny stranger. Antonio could have sworn his eyes were hazel, but now seeing him again in the bright sunshine, he could see they were a light shade of green, not so different to his. He could see the two men, he presumed brothers considering the similarities in their looks, talking, yet it seemed the frowny stranger wasn't paying attention, instead he was once again staring at Antonio, his lips pursing tightly, and his eyes narrowing. Antonio wasn't sure how one could just ignore the wild gestures the happy stranger was making, but he managed it.

* * *

The third time Antonio saw him, he was accompanied by a large blond man with piercing blue eyes. Antonio found this perfect, he knew the man. Ludwig, the little brother of one of his friends. Antonio grinned widely when he realised he finally had an excuse to talk to the cute stranger. He'd talk to them under the pretence of wanting to know how Gilbert was doing.

Antonio stood up from his place on the grassy hill, and made his way towards the pair. If he was to tell the truth, he'd be angry at the way the stranger was hanging all over Ludwig, who in return was pushing him away as if he had been a naughty child. Antonio thought Ludwig was stupid, if he had the beautiful stranger hanging all over him, he'd never complain, he'd be able to die a happy man,

"Hola, Ludwig!" Antonio called, practically skipping in their direction.

"Oh, hello, Antonio."

"How are you?" Antonio kept his eyes trained on the happy man beside the tall German, his eyes practically sparkling. "And who's your friend?"

"I'm very well, thank you. Yourself?"

He looked at the blond. "I'm fine!" Antonio turned to face the stranger, the brightest smile he could muster on his face. "I'm Antonio! Nice to meet you…"

"Feliciano," the cute stranger replied, his Italian accent striking Antonio in such a pleasant way that he was surprised his knees didn't give in there and then. "Nice to meet you too, Antonio!" He grinned, showing off his white teeth, his smile was almost blinding in the July sunshine.

"Can we help you with something, Antonio?" Ludwig cut in.

Antonio had to fight not to glare at him, annoyed that he'd interrupted his conversation with Feliciano. "How's Gil? I haven't heard from him recently." In truth, Antonio didn't care all that much, Gilbert was a grown man, he didn't need to be checking in with friends if he didn't want to, and Antonio understood that from experience.

"He's been busy. Got himself a boyfriend last I heard," Ludwig replied, once again pushing Feliciano's grabby hands off of his arm.

"Yeah! He finally confessed to Roderich!" Feliciano exclaimed, clinging tighter to Ludwig's arm.

"You know Rod and Gil?" Antonio asked, smiling brightly.

"Sí! Roderich used to look after me when I was a kid! He taught me to play piano," Feliciano replied. "Although, he's not that much older than me, I don't really know why my grandfather trusted me with him."

Antonio was confused, he talked like his didn't have a brother, but there was no way the frowny man couldn't be his brother, they looked near identical. Antonio was about to reply when he heard a loud yell from behind. Feliciano's eyes lit up and his smile widened.

"Lovi!" He waved the other person over. Antonio looked over his shoulder, to see who Feliciano was so excited to see, but promptly turned around again.

"What are you doing with the potato bastard?" The man spat, coming up beside Antonio. "And who the hell-" The man, Lovi, trailed off once he saw Antonio's face. "You! Are you stalking us or what?" He shouted, taking Antonio by surprise, although he sounded angry, Antonio didn't miss the red spreading across his cheeks.

There was no doubt they were brothers, but the subtle differences were there. Lovi's frown in contrast to Feliciano's happy smile, Lovi's creased brow in contrast to Feliciano's smooth one, Lovi's deep, scathing voice in contrast to Feliciano's high, soft one.

"Stalking? Fratello, this is the first time we've met him, he's friends with Luddy's brother!"

Lovi glared at Antonio, his green eyes catching the light. His eyes have changed again, Antonio thought to himself. "I'm Antonio! What's your name?" He finally asked, grinning at the slightly shorter man.

"None of your fucking business." He turned to Feliciano. "What did you call me here for, jerk?"

"I thought you might want to get ice-cream with Luddy and I!"

Antonio turned to Ludwig, who was faintly smiling down at the Italian, a slight blush on his cheeks. He decided maybe Ludwig didn't hate the affection as much as he made out. "Well, I should go," Antonio said, awkwardly rubbing his head, for once realising he wasn't wanted there. "It was nice meeting you, Feliciano and Lovi."

"Lovi? Who are you to call me that name?" He spat, his glare becoming almost deadly.

"That's your name, is it not?"

"No! My name is Lovino, and you'd do well to remember that."

"Roger that!" Antonio saluted. "Have a nice day!"

* * *

The fourth time Antonio saw him, he had been mistaken. He sat in the restaurant, his plate of food empty, when he walked in, he was alone but dressed nicely. Antonio supposed he didn't ever look bad, considering the three times he'd previously seen his beautiful stranger (or not so much now, he guessed) he'd been dressed to impress.

Antonio was about to call Feliciano over, when he turned around. His eyes met those of not Feliciano, but his brother. Lovino's eyebrows knitted together, and he suddenly frowned, deeper and harder than Antonio had ever seen him frown. Still, Antonio smiled and waved him over. Ready to be polite to the not-so-nice brother of Feliciano. He couldn't help but hope he'd put in a good word.

Even with all his frowning, Lovino made his way to the table and slid in the booth opposite him. He sat there for a moment, his eyes narrowed, and lips pulled into a thin line. Antonio just grinned, waiting for him to start talking. He didn't though, he just sat with his head in his hands, apparently surveying Antonio. His eyes slid from Antonio's head, down his body and across the table until he was looking down at the table in front of him, his cheeks red and brow creased.

"Lovino? Are you okay? You're all red."

"I am not!" He exclaimed, standing from the table so quickly he hit his knee and fell back down, groaning.

"Do you want some ice? I can get some out of my drink?"

"Shut up!" Lovino spat, leaning forwards on the table, ignoring the looked from the other patrons of the restaurant. "Why is it, every time I fucking turn around, you're there? Smiling like a fucking Cheshire cat."

"Just lucky I guess," Antonio replied, pushing his plate towards the Italian. "You hungry?"

Lovino looked down at the plate, then back up at Antonio. "Are you fucking crazy?"

Antonio shrugged, pulling his plate back towards him, and setting his cutlery down on it. "Perhaps. Francis and Gil tell me that I am, so maybe I am."

Lovino stayed silent, his eyes resting on a space just behind Antonio's head, refusing to meet the eyes of the handsome stranger that had taken him by storm all those weeks ago. He'd never admit to the stranger that he'd not stopped thinking about his pretty green eyes since the first time they met across the room in that small café.

"So, are you and Feliciano brothers?" Antonio asked, settling his glass down on the table. "Oh, and do you want anything? I can get you a drink, or something?"

"I can buy myself something, bastard. And, yes. He's my little brother, not that it's any of your business."

"You look alike," he said, absently pushing his leftover paella around the plate.

"Stop playing with your food, you're not a child."

"Good spot, Lovino." Antonio grinned. "I have to go, say hello to Feliciano for me, yeah?"

"Why would I do that?" Lovino glared at the now standing man. "And why would I care if you left?"

"I thought it was politer than just standing up and walking away." Antonio saluted at Lovino. "Until next time, Lovino."

"There's not going to be a next time!" He shouted at the retreating figure. Antonio just waved over his shoulder, and sent a blinding smile in the Italian's direction. Lovino sunk down in his seat, face hot and red and heart racing.

* * *

The fifth time, Antonio wasn't mistaken. He spotted Feliciano standing in line outside a rundown looking manga store, a short black haired man beside him. Feliciano, despite being so far back in the line, was still smiling. His friend smiled faintly too, Antonio was pretty sure he was chuckling at something Feliciano had said, but he couldn't be sure.

"Bastard," Lovino greeted, walking up beside Antonio. "What the fuck are you staring at?"

Antonio just slightly at the sudden voice, but still turned to face Lovino, a large smile on his face. "Nothing. You scared me."

"Maybe that'll make you think twice about constantly staring at my brother," Lovino spat, despite trying to push the unnecessary jealousy down, he couldn't help the poison dripping in his tone.

"Caught red handed, eh?"

"More like red faced. How pathetic, pining over someone you've met once, you really are insufferable." Granted, Lovino was in the same position, pining over the handsome Spaniard, who he'd insulted any chance he had gotten. "He's in love with someone else, so you may as well stop, it's only going to get you hurt." Lovino stared ahead, not letting his cheeks heat up. "Not that I really care," he added, ripping his gaze from his brother.

"Ludwig?" Antonio asked softly.

"Spot on. Not that the stupid bastard has realised, and Feliciano is too scared to tell him. Sad really."

"Hm," Antonio agreed. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"You seem so, uh, angry all the time. Did someone hurt you?"

"Bastard! Don't act like you know me!"

"Right. Silly me." Antonio smiled softly at him. "I think we started on the wrong foot, Lovino."

"Wrong foot? We met because you've been stalking my brother! You're a creep." Lovino wanted to sound angry, disgusted, but he couldn't. He just sounded deflated, almost sad. He couldn't figure out why this Spaniard, who he didn't really even know, could make him feel like that. Lovino didn't believe in love, let alone love at first sight.

"I wasn't stalking anyone, I just happened to see him, and you, randomly. It was coincidental, not stalking."

"Maybe so, but then you stare at him, creepily. Don't think I haven't noticed. The café, the park, here!"

"Like you've been staring at me, Lovino?"

Lovino spluttered, his face heating up. "S-Shut the fuck up! I wouldn't stare at your ugly face if we were the last people in the universe!"

Antonio grinned. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, Feliciano too."

Lovino narrowed his eyes at the Spaniard, his cheeks still tinted red. "Whatever."

* * *

The sixth time Antonio saw him, he was the one who came over, all smiles and sunshine. Feliciano stood in front of the table Antonio was sitting at, licking his ice-cream and scrolling through his phone. Antonio had only noticed he was there because he blocked the sunshine. He looked up from his phone, and smiled happily at the man.

"Hola, Feliciano. No Ludwig, or Lovino today?"

Feliciano tilted his head. "Today?"

"Never mind. How can I help you today?"

"Can I sit?" Feliciano asked, hand on the back of the chair opposite Antonio.

"Of course!"

Feliciano sat down, setting his own ice-cream sundae in front of him. "You're really handsome, Antonio."

Antonio eyes widened at the forwardness. He grinned, putting his spoon in the half filled cup. "Really? You think so?"

"Sí." Feliciano was all smiles.

"Well, thank you. Lovino said quite the opposite last time I had the pleasure of meeting him." Antonio wasn't sure why he brought up the grouchy Italian, but he didn't miss the pissed off looked that breached the smiles on Feliciano's face for a split second.

"Sorry about him, he's not a people person." Feliciano scooped a spoonful of ice-cream into his mouth.

"You've got," Spain said, leaning forwards to wipe his thumb across the small blob of ice-cream on the corner of Feliciano's mouth. "Ice-cream on your face," he finished, wiping the ice-cream on a napkin. He grinned at the flush on Feliciano's cheeks, it reminded him of Lovino. Antonio furrowed his eyebrows at the train of thought, why would he be thinking about Lovino when he had the cuter, nicer, brother sitting in front of him?

"I sat with you for a reason, 'Tonio."

"What's that then, Feli?" He asked, deciding he could use a nickname as Feliciano had for him.

"Would you accompany me to dinner next Friday?"

Antonio's eyes widened. Hadn't Lovino told him Feliciano loved someone? He wanted to bring it up, but the soft smile Feliciano was giving him was enough to push all thoughts of possible feelings for someone else away. "I'd be honoured."

"Great!" Feliciano finished his last spoonful of ice-cream, before he pushed a small piece of paper towards Antonio. "Call me, and we'll arrange something."

"Sure."

"I should be going, Lovino's waiting for me." Feliciano waved at someone behind him, Antonio turned around to see Lovino a few feet away, glaring at them. Antonio smiled before turning back to the cute Italian.

"I'll be seeing you then, Feliciano?"

"Sí."

Antonio watched the Italian's walking away, not missing the middle finger Lovino sent him over his shoulder.

* * *

The seventh time Antonio saw him, he was opening the door to his shared house. Antonio passed him a bouquet of flowers, and a bottle of wine (which really, he'd gotten for the grouchy brother, wanting to cheer his Friday night up). Feliciano took the presents, a happy smile gracing his lips.

"Come in while I put these in water," he said, stepping aside to let Antonio in the door. Antonio followed him into the kitchen, glancing around the painting littering all of the walls.

"These are beautiful," Antonio said, stopping in front of a portrait, which granted wasn't the best on the many walls, but still, Antonio found it beautiful, more beautiful than the rest. "Are these originals?"

Feliciano smiled, glancing at the painting Antonio's focus was one. "Yeah. Most of them were by me, but that's Lovi's."

"What of it, bastard?" Lovino spat, joining them in the kitchen.

"It's really good," Antonio said honestly, running his fingers over the glass. "Really. You're both very talented."

"Don't humour me. Feliciano only put that up to make me feel better. It's shit, and I know it."

Antonio looked serious for a moment, tilting his head to the side. "It's beautiful. Who is it?"

Lovino's cheeks heated up, and his frown softened, which didn't pass Feliciano's watchful eyes. "Lovino," he cut in. "Can you put these in water for me? Antonio and I have a reservation to get to."

For a moment, Lovino had forgotten why Antonio was standing in their kitchen, admiring the artwork on the walls. "No. Do it yourself." He glared once more at Antonio, then at Feliciano. "I'm not your fucking slave."

"He's really not a people person." Feliciano shrugged, Lovino gritted his teeth, but didn't say anything. "They can wait, right?"

"Sure, I don't see why not." Antonio hadn't sensed the tension between the brothers, nor did he really try, he just put his arm out towards Feliciano.

"Ready to go then?"

"Sí." He linked his arm with Antonio's, grinned at Lovino, then pulled the Spaniard out of the house, leaving an angry Italian behind.

Lovino's eyes fell on the bottle of wine. "It's not like he's going to need it," he said, grabbing it from the side. He uncapped it and took a swig from the bottle, pleasantly surprised. "Huh, tastes expensive."

Antonio and Feliciano had a good night, laughing and smiling, but Antonio couldn't help but feel like something was missing. Sure, it was nice laughing with someone over mundane things, but he couldn't put his finger on why he wasn't fully pleased with the date.

He'd finally got a date with the cute Italian stranger, yet he wasn't happy. Guess I'm just hard to please, he thought to himself, smiling as Feliciano took his hand over the table. He felt a flutter in his stomach, and decided any feelings of not being happy were imaginary. Feliciano was one a date with him, and he was holding his hand over the table. Score.

Antonio was in high spirits as he dropped Feliciano back home, his heart pounded in his chest as Feliciano pressed a light kiss to his cheek. "I had fun tonight, Antonio."

"Me too."

"I hope this leads to a second date," he said, unlocking the front door. He stopped for a second, listening for any noises from his brother. "Lovi seems to be asleep, want to come in?"

In all honesty, he did. He desperately wanted to go in, whether it led to sex or nothing, he did want to continue the date, but still, he shook his head. "I should get home, but I'll definitely take you up on a second date."

"Oh. Well, okay. Have a safe trip home, and really, thank you for tonight. I needed it." He kissed Antonio's cheek again. "Goodnight."

Antonio wanted to ask what he meant by that, but instead just smiled and bid the Italian goodnight. He was walking towards his car, when he felt a hard tug on his arm. A hand clasped over his mouth, as he was shoved against a wall. He wanted to scream, until the grouchy Italian came into view, his breath smelling strongly of wine.

"I see you found your present," Antonio said, smiling broadly.

"My present?"

"I brought you the wine, best I could find. Was it good?"

Lovino narrowed his eyes, not moving his body from pinning Antonio to the wall of the house. "No, it was disgusting," he lied, subconsciously licking his lips, his eyes trained on Antonio's own lips. "Did you have a good night with my brother?" He drawled, leaning close to Antonio's ear.

Antonio could tell Lovino was drunk, judging by his wine breath and bold movements. "Yeah, it was nice," he replied, wincing as Lovino nipped lightly on his ear. Although, he'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the feeling of Lovino being pressed so close to his body.

"I hate you, you know that, right?"

Antonio swallowed. "You could've made it clearer."

"You piss me off."

"I can tell."

"You know what I want to do?"

Antonio shook his head, shifting slightly under the light weight of the Italian. Lovino parted himself from Antonio's body slightly.

"Your face annoys me."

"Thanks."

Lovino leant forwards, Antonio was sure he was going to kiss him, and he was sure if he tried, Antonio wouldn't stop him. He closed his eyes, and puckered his lips slightly. Just as Lovino's lips were about to touch Antonio's, he vomited over Antonio's shirt.

"Oh God," Lovino groaned, stepping back. "I'm sorry," he whispered, suddenly aware of what he was doing, and where he was. He stared at the vomit dripping down Antonio's shirt, onto his shoes. "Take that off, I'll get you a clean shirt."

"Lovino, don't worry about it," Antonio said, carefully unbuttoning his shirt. "Can you just get me some wet wipes or something?"

Lovino stared at Antonio's now exposed chest, his cheeks flushing. "Uh, yeah." Lovino clumsily climbed into the open window further down the house, tripping on the ledge and falling in. Antonio wanted to make sure he was okay, but he was a little preoccupied with the vomit now covering him. Lovino emerged a few minutes later, a shirt, pack of wipes and a bottle of hand sanitiser as well as a plastic bag.

"You should cover up, no one wants to see that," Lovino said, throwing the shirt at Antonio. "It might be a bit small, but it's the least I could do."

Antonio pulled the shirt over his head, it was a bit of a tight fit, but he didn't mind. He balled his shirt up and shoved it in the bag. "Thanks for the shirt, I'll make sure to return it as soon as possible."

"Don't bother. As if I'd want something that's been on your body."

Antonio chuckled. "Well, I'll bid you goodnight, Lovino. Hope your hangover isn't too bad in the morning. Buenas noches." Antonio waved over his shoulder as he walked away, trying his damndest not to gag on the smell emitting from his own body.

"Buona notte, bastardo," he muttered, watching him walk away.

* * *

The eighth time Antonio saw him, he'd been seeking him out. Feliciano had asked Ludwig to ask Gil if he could get Antonio somewhere, without letting on that it was Feliciano that wanted to see him. Ludwig didn't understand why his Italian friend wanted to see the Spaniard he'd only met once, but he didn't question it.

Antonio sat alone at the bar, checking the time on his phone every few minutes. Gilbert was supposed to meet him at half eight, and it was now nine. Antonio didn't question it, although he was a pissed that his friend had stood him up, but nonetheless, he knocked back his coke, stood from the stool and made to leave.

He stopped in his tracks however, when he saw a certain Italian sitting at a table, flirting with several girls. Lovino caught his eye over the room, and smirked. It wasn't a particularly nice smirk, in fact, it made Antonio feel weird. He watched with wide eyes as Lovino pulled one of the girls in for a kiss, his eyes never leaving Antonio's.

"Antonio," Feliciano said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Antonio jumped to face him, his face drawn into a slight frown. "Feli! What a nice surprise."

"I asked you meet me actually, sorry I'm late."

"But Gil asked me to meet him?"

"I asked Lud to ask him to ask you."

Antonio chuckled. "Why didn't you just text me?"

"Do you like my brother?" He demanded, hands on hips. Antonio didn't think he'd ever seen a proper angry look on the Italians face (granted, he hadn't actually known him long).

"He's alright, bit a moody though. Why do you ask?"

"Do you like me?" He couldn't help but notice the slight wavering of the Italian's voice.

"Of course! You make me laugh and you're oh so cute!" He exclaimed, pulling Feliciano against his chest.

"I'm glad," he mumbled against Antonio's chest. "Can we go somewhere else?"

"Where do you want to go?"

"Back to mine? Lovi's going to be here for a while, we'll have the house to ourselves."

Antonio could tell, for what seemed the first time in his life, that Feliciano was asking him back for not so innocent activities. And usually, he'd take him up on the offer, but something tugged at him, refusing to let his mouth open and say yes. Instead, he wrapped his arm around Feliciano's shoulder, and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. He'd be lying if he felt what you're supposed to, fireworks, bombs, explosions in general. Really, it was lacklustre. Nice, yes, Feliciano had very soft lips, with just the right amount of moisture, but not perfect. Not what Antonio expected to feel when he kissed him. Still, he smiled happily at the Italian. "Perhaps we should just go on a walk."

"Perhaps."

Antonio looked over his shoulder to where Lovino had been sitting, to see him gone. The girls still sat there, looking confused, and frankly, hurt, but Lovino was gone. He couldn't explain the weird feeling his felt at that, so he didn't acknowledge it.

* * *

The ninth, tenth, and eleventh time Antonio saw him were dates. A restaurant this day, a walk in the park that day. Feliciano held his hand, his soft, small hands not quite fitting in Antonio's rougher, larger ones. Still, Feliciano held tight as they made their way through the small park. It was the same place Antonio had seen the brothers for that second time.

It was their third date, and Antonio was happy. Sitting at a table of a fancy restaurant, the smiley Italian opposite him, made his heart beat, and his palms sweat. They ate their meals, with nice chatter and comfortable silence. Antonio didn't know what love felt like, but he was pretty sure right then he was in it.

It was their fourth date, and Antonio was less happy. Sitting in the café he'd first set eyes on the Italian, his mind was elsewhere. Sure, they were where he'd first seen Feliciano, but it was also where he'd first locked eyes with his grouchy, frowny older brother. Antonio didn't know why that mattered to him, why would he be bothered about that?

It was their fifth date, and Antonio was pissed. He was sick of the overly pleasant conversation, and the constant happiness of the man he was with. Sure, it had been nice at first, but he was sick of it. He wanted Feliciano to frown, even just for a second. Still, Feliciano remained ignorant to Antonio's mind flickering to his brother, and not him. Feliciano held his hand under the darkness of the cinema, giggling at the film they were watching. Once the film was finished, he made sure his smile was bright and happy as he walked Feliciano home. Antonio greeted Lovino with a smile, before heading off.

* * *

The twelve time Antonio saw him, he was walking with Ludwig, clinging tightly to his arm, and smiling happily. Antonio felt a sense of déjà vu, but he didn't feel jealous, nor did he particularly want to walk over and intervene. Instead, he headed to his favourite café, ordered a cup of coffee, and settled back in his favourite seat, watching the world fly by outside the window.

"Bastard," he heard Lovino's voice before he saw him, he glanced up at the Italian, who was holding his own cup of coffee and his face held the usual frown.

"Hola, Lovino. Take a seat, if you like." He smiled up at him, and took a sip of his coffee.

Lovino sat down, glaring at him. "Surprised you're not with Feliciano," he murmured, feigning disinterest.

"He's with Ludwig, hanging all over him." Antonio shrugged, and smiled. "What about you, Lovino? Don't you have anyone to spend the day with? I don't mean to sound rude, but every time I've seen you, you've either been with your brother or been alone."

"That's because people fucking suck. It's not like I don't have any friends, they're just not worth my time."

"Is that so? Am I worth your time then?"

"No." He narrowed his eyes. "Don't flatter yourself. Shouldn't you be following my damn brother around anyway? He is your boyfriend."

"A few dates doesn't equal relationship, Lovino."

"Whatever. He likes you, you know that, right?" Lovino took a sip of his coffee, before looking down at the table. "Bastard doesn't shut up about you actually."

"Really? That's nice of him," Antonio replied, finishing off his coffee.

"You don't seem to care."

"I'm happy, your brother is nice. I'm meeting Francis in an hour, so I have to go. I'll call your brother later, tell him that."

"No, bastard."

"Goodbye, Lovi."

"Bye."

* * *

The thirteenth time Antonio saw him, they were walking through the park, and Antonio could safely say he didn't have feelings for the once beautiful to him stranger. The more he got to know Feliciano, the more he couldn't see anything but friendship in their future.

Sure, he loved the constant smiles, but he didn't like the lack of tension between them. Being with Feliciano just didn't feel right, despite this though, Antonio didn't say anything. He just went along with the dates, holding Feliciano's hand and kissing his cheek at the end of the night.

Antonio stayed with Feliciano all day, keeping up with the oblivious smiles, and the happy laughter. Not once did he bring up Ludwig, and the way Feliciano had been clinging to him, he didn't seem to find the need, nor did he particularly care.

That night, after Antonio had dropped Feliciano off at home, he once again found himself pinned up against the wall outside their house, beside what Antonio had learned was Lovino's bedroom. This time however, Lovino was sober, his breath smelling faintly of tomatoes and mint. Weird combination, but Antonio found himself not caring as Lovino lent in close, pressing his entire body against Antonio's, and breathing down his neck.

"Why you?" Lovino mumbled, brushing his lips against Antonio's neck. "Why did it have to be you?"

"I'm not following," Antonio replied, absently tilting his head, baring more of his neck to Lovino's mouth.

"Why did I have to catch your stupid fucking eyes in that café?"

Antonio's knees buckled slightly as Lovino sucked a mark onto his neck. "J-just lucky, I suppose?"

"Lucky?" Lovino pulled away, his eyes narrowed and his frown deadly. "How the fuck is this lucky? How is it lucky that you fell in love with my brother, just like everyone else?"

"I don't love Feliciano."

"Whatever. Go home, Antonio."

Antonio was saddened, he didn't really know why. Why did Lovino sending him away making his heart hurt? He couldn't put his finger on it, so he walked away, shoulders hunched and thoughts dirty.

* * *

The fourteenth time Antonio saw him, he was lying in a hospital bed, wires sticking in his body, keeping him alive. It was only a day after the thirteenth meeting, and Antonio couldn't get his head around how quickly things could change. Just the day before Feliciano was laughing, and smiling, yet now he was fighting for his life in hospital.

When Ludwig had called him late that night, telling Antonio the news, he threw clothes on and drove straight to the hospital, but horribly, his thoughts weren't on the dying man, instead on his brother. His biggest goal of the trip was to comfort Lovino, who he knew before he's even seen him would be sad.

Antonio was right of course, when he got to the hospital, Lovino was sitting in the plastic waiting chairs, head in hands, a discarded foam cup on the seat beside him. He didn't look up when Antonio called him name, or when Antonio wrapped his arms around the small body and held him close.

"It was my fault," Lovino eventually mumbled, gripping his hands in Antonio's jumper.

"Of course it wasn't, did you hit him with the car?"

"No, but I was the reason the dumb shit was out."

"Why?"

"We got into a fight." Lovino pulled away, wiping away the tears from his cheeks. "And now he's going to die, and there's nothing I can do about it."

"Where's Ludwig?"

"He's in with Feliciano, he's worried sick."

"He's a good friend, that Ludwig."

Lovino scoffed. "Friend? Him and Feli have been pining after each other for years, I hardly call that friendship."

Antonio's eyes flickered to Lovino's wobbling lip. "Did you want to kiss me last night?"

"What?!" Lovino's face flushed from his chin to the tips of ears. "Don't be absurd!"

"I wanted you to kiss me."

Lovino spluttered words undecipherable.

"You can kiss me if you want too," Antonio said, leaning forwards slightly, and resting a hand on Lovino's hot cheek.

"B-but, Feliciano," Lovino argued, moving his face away from the warm hand.

"I told you the other day, Feliciano isn't my boyfriend, we've only been on a few dates." Antonio leaned closer, grinning as Lovino's eyes fluttered shut momentarily at the feather brush of lips against his own.

"Fuck you," Lovino murmured, grabbing Antonio's collar and roughly smashed his lips against Antonio's red, soft ones. "I wish I'd never fucking met you."

Antonio grinned, and leaned in again, ready to kiss the grouchy Italian again, but quickly jumped apart at the sound of a throat clearing. Antonio turned to face Ludwig, who was glaring at the pair, his arms folded over his chest.

"I thought you'd want to see him, Antonio."

He glanced at Lovino, who just frowned. "Right." Antonio stood up and followed Ludwig to Feliciano's room. He wanted to cry at the sight, the once constantly smile face was now set in a flat line, purple bruises littering his pale skin. Antonio couldn't help but blame himself, maybe if he had taken Feliciano's offer to go in, and probably get down and dirty, maybe it wouldn't have happened.

Antonio sat down in the chair beside the bed, staring down at the broken body. Whoever hit him, must have hit him hard. Ludwig had sat it was a hit and run, so they couldn't even get the person arrested, it was the least the poor man deserved.

* * *

The fifteenth time Antonio saw him, he was still in hospital, the machines around his beeping loudly and obnoxiously. He and Lovino had been in the room with him, talking to him. Nurses say that it's good to talk to coma patients, Antonio disagrees. What good is talking to someone when there's a high chance they can't hear you?

Still, Lovino clung to Antonio's hand, whilst he whispered unheard apologies to his brother. Antonio didn't know what Lovino was apologising for, nor did he think it was any of his business, so he just rubbed this thumb over the hand in his, smiling inwardly at how perfectly the hand fit in his.

The nineteenth time Antonio saw him, it was just for a split second before Lovino was pulling him out of the room, and the hospital towards Antonio's car. Antonio didn't complain though; he'd been visiting Feliciano for hours every day in the last few days.

"Take me home."

"Don't you want to talk to your brother at all today?"

"I don't want to talk. I want you, in my room, bare fucking naked." Lovino said that with the most earnest face Antonio had ever seen grace his face. It was Antonio's turn to flush red, an embarrassed smile playing on his lips.

"Are you sure?" For the first time since either of the Italian brothers had offered this, Antonio actually wanted to say yes. Unlike with Feliciano, he actually really wanted to see what he had to offer under those stylish clothes.

"Deadly."

"Let's go to yours then."

He looked over at Antonio, his green eyes swimming in tears. They were cuddling after some particularly good sex. "You want to know what we fought about?"

"It's none of my business, Lovino."

"Actually, it kind of is. We were fighting over you."

"Over me?" Antonio tilted his head slightly, a questioning look on his face.

"He only asked you out to piss me off. He found my journal, yes journal, and saw I'd written about you." Lovino clenched his fists together. "He may seem like an innocent little sweetheart, but he's malicious. He knows exactly what to say, and do to get under your skin. And for me, that was asking you out." Tears of frustration dripped from his eyes.

Antonio looked sad for a moment, not for the reason Lovino thought, but because he couldn't believe Feliciano would do that to him, and to his brother. "So Feliciano never liked me?"

"No. He used you to hurt me. He loves Ludwig, I didn't lie when I told you that."

"But you did like me?"

"Don't flatter yourself. It was mere infatuation with a stranger, shit happens."

"You just slept with said stranger, so tell me this, Lovino, is it still just infatuation?"

"You think I'd have slept with you if it was? If you tell anyone this, I'll have to end you, but I like you, Antonio. God knows why, but I do."

"I'm glad." Antonio pressed a light kiss to Lovino's temple. "I like you too."

* * *

The twenty-fourth time Antonio saw him, he was awake. Everyone was surprised, the doctors and nurses were sure he wasn't going to make it. Antonio grinned when he entered the room, seeing Feliciano sitting up, still looking bruised, but otherwise well, made him feel better. Granted, he was a little angry, if what Lovino had told him was true, it meant he'd been used (although, considering he realised within the first few dates he was with the wrong Italian, he wasn't as angry as he really should have been.)

Feliciano greeted Lovino with a guilty smile, tears welling in his eyes. Lovino just shook his head, and pulled his little brother into the tightest hug he could without hurting him. "I've got him now, bastardo," he whispered into his ear, so low no one but Feliciano caught it.

"Good for you, Fratello," he replied, smiling at his brother. "Luddy, can I talk to you alone for a minute?"

Antonio nudged Lovino, and left the two alone.

* * *

The one-thousand and seventy-ninth time Antonio saw him, the him was no longer Feliciano, but Lovino, who was walking towards him, a happy smile on his face, his arm grudgingly linked with that of his brother.

Lovino was wearing a white, nicely fitted suit, one that matched Antonio's perfectly. He was smiling, grinning wider than Antonio had ever seen him grin. As soon as he met Antonio at the end, standing in front of the priest, he grabbed Antonio's hand and squeezed tightly.

After the ceremony, and the pair had been announced as husband and husband, they shared their first kiss as a married couple, and Antonio would be lying if he said he didn't feel the fireworks, the large explosions of pure love he held for the man in his arms.

If Antonio was told the first time he laid his eyes on the frowny man in the café, that he'd be marrying him years down the line, he'd have laughed and called the person stupid. But he couldn't be happier, Lovino may not smile often, nor does he laugh, but that makes it so much more special when he does. Antonio lives for the moments he can make his grouchy Italian smile, and cry tears of laughter as he splutters about something so mundane and domestic, that Antonio's stomach twists in content happiness.

* * *

The one-thousand four hundred and sixty-second time Antonio saw him, he was climbing back into bed, a content, yet irritated smile on his face.

"God, does that kid ever sleep?" Lovino asked, cuddling into Antonio's warm side.

Antonio ran his fingers through Lovino's hair. "He's related to you, of course he doesn't," Antonio joked, pulling Lovino closer. "He's going to be your spitting image when he grows up, I'm calling it now."

"What makes you say that?"

"I've seen the baby pictures, Lovi."

Lovino smacked his arm playfully. "Shut up, bastard."

"Romano and Isabella are going to be so damn cute, Lovi."

"They already are, bastard."

* * *

The two-thousand two hundred and ninety-third time Antonio sees him, he looks heartbroken. Losing a child is never easy, and that was something Antonio and Lovino had to learn the hard way. Cancer was a bitch, and they'd seen that first hand.

Since the death of their three-year-old, Isabella, Lovino had never really been the same. He was angrier, and sadder than usual. He drank more, stayed out late and when he did decide to come home, he'd scream at Antonio as if it was his fault. Antonio took it all though, every accusation, every shouting match, he just swallowed down his tears and let Lovino take his anger out on him.

Antonio didn't blame him, how could he? He did wish, however, that Lovino would realise that Antonio lost her too, he was grieving too.

Every night, once Lovino had settled down in bed, anger forgotten whilst he slept soundly, Antonio hugs Romano's sobbing form to his chest, and cried along with him.

* * *

The two-thousand two hundred and ninety-fifth time Antonio saw him, he lost it. He couldn't hold back the anger he'd been building up since Lovino first lashed out at him. Antonio screamed at Lovino, who sat back his eyes filled with unshed tears, for hours.

He didn't mean to hurt Lovino, he did however get the response he wanted. Lovino flopped against him, sobbing loudly, apologising profusely. Lovino knew he'd been in the wrong, and damn was he willing to stand by his husband, despite the horrible circumstance of their lives.

Romano plodded into the room, and started up at them, his three-year-old eyes wide with curiosity.

"Hello there, Roma. Want to give your daddies a big hug?" Antonio asked, opening his arms for the little boy. He grinned widely, and flung himself at the two men. The three sat there for a while, holding each other close, and promising one another that everything was going to be okay.

* * *

The two-thousand and eightieth time Antonio see him, he's walking through the door, a little brown and white kitten resting in his arms, and Romano walking behind him, holding his trouser leg tightly, a happy smile on his face.

"You got a cat?" Antonio asked, his eyebrows raised. "You went out to get the shopping and you come back with a cat?" Antonio wasn't angry of course, in fact he was ecstatic, he's always loved cats.

"I would apologise, but Roma pointed her out to me, I couldn't refuse." He looked at Antonio, his eyes wide. "She's so cute!"

"She is," Antonio agreed, stroking the purring kitten. "What's her name?"

"Roma wanted to call her Isabella, I said we should ask you."

Antonio ruffled their son's hair. "I think it's perfect." Antonio's smile was sad now, but he continued stroking the cat, Isabella.

* * *

The three-thousand four hundred and fifty-first time Antonio sees him, he's crying. He stands over Lovino's casket, his heart broken, their son's hand clasped tightly in his. Feliciano rubbed circles on Antonio's back, his own tears hitting the ground below them.

Antonio didn't want to think about this, he didn't want to think about never seeing the man he loved again, he couldn't. He looked down at their son, the spitting image of Lovino, his random curl poking out, his eyes wet and watery.

No one knew what to say to them, losing two important family members in just three years. First their daughter, Isabella. That had been a hard time for everyone, and even then no one knew what to say. Now, everyone skirted around them, treating Antonio like he was a piece of fine china, ready to smash, and treating Romano to treats they'd previously never offered him.

No one knew what to say, and that was the worst thing. No one could come close to making Antonio and Romano okay again. They'd lost Isabella, and now Lovino. Antonio just hopes neither he nor his little Romano were next.

* * *

The three-thousand four hundred and fifty-second time Antonio saw him, he couldn't see him. He watched in pained silence as the casket lowered into the ground, his tears being washed away with the dreary rain. He didn't care though, no matter how many people told him to go inside, get dry and warm, he couldn't move his feet from the spot in front of where Lovino have been buried.

Romano had been taken in side hours ago, albeit unwillingly, he wanted to stay with his father, but Ludwig had insisted. Promising him all sorts to get him into warmth. But Antonio couldn't leave, not then.

He sat in silence, the only sounds around him being the heavy patter of rain on the muddy ground. He didn't care that his finest suit, one that Lovino had picked out one shopping trip, was getting dirty, nor did he care that he'd probably get ill from staying out in the torrential rain, all he cared about was Lovino, and wondering if he'd been in pain.

He was kidding himself though, of course he'd been in pain. Stupid drunk drivers, Antonio thought bitterly. He was just glad this time, the person responsible was in prison, and off the roads for what he hoped would be forever.

* * *

The twelve thousand seven hundred and seventy-fifth time Antonio saw him, it wasn't really him. Romano walked into the home, a young looking girl trailing behind him, a shy smile on her face.

"Lovi?" Antonio whispered, his eyes playing tricks on him.

Romano sighed, his father was often mistaking him for his late husband. "No, dad. It's Romano. How are you today?"

"Roma? Come give your dad a hug."

Romano stepped forwards, and wrapped his arms around the small, old frame of his father. "It's good to see you again, I'm sorry I don't come more often."

"That's quite alright, Roma." Antonio coughed, his entire body shaking with the force. "Who's the lovely lady behind you?"

Romano frowned, wrapping an arm around the girl's shoulders. "Papá, this is Carmen. My…" Romano trailed off. "My wife."

"Wife?" Antonio sounded hurt. "I didn't know you had a girlfriend, Roma."

Romano wanted to cry at this point, knowing his dad would never remember her, or eventually him. "Dad, you've met lots of times, you even came to the wedding, remember?"

Antonio furrowed his eyebrows in concentration, before his eyes lit up in recognition. "Oh. That's right, Carmen! How are you, dear?"

Carmen bit her lip, knowing exactly how this conversation was going to go. "I'm okay, thank you, Mr. Fernandez Carriedo."

"How are you, papá?"

"I'm tired, son. So very tired." Antonio closed his eyes, and leant his head back against the back of the chair.

"I know, papá, I know. Do you remember what today is?"

"My birthday?"

Romano chuckled lightly. "No, it's your wedding anniversary."

"Wedding anniversary?" Antonio peaked an eye open.

"Yes, yours and pa's, remember?"

"Lovi," he said quietly. "How could I ever forget him?"

"You won't, papá. I got you something."

"For what?"

"Your anniversary, dad."

"Oh, right."

Romano handed over a small box, red wrapping covering it. Antonio pulled the paper away with shaky hands. When the paper was shredded, he lifted the lid off of the box. Inside was a small locket, with a 'L+A' engraved on the front.

"Open it."

Antonio unclasped the locket, opening it. Inside was two little pictures, one of two young men, and one of two babies. "Who are they?" Antonio asked, despite the nagging feeling in his chest.

Romano leaned closer, looking at the pictures. "This is you and pa," he said, pointing to the picture of the two young men. "And this is me and my sister, Isabella, when we were babies."

"Sister? I'd love to see her again."

Romano wanted to cry, he had told his father of her death so many times, he wasn't sure he could stand to watch him cry over it all over again. So he just smiled, running a finger over the small picture.

"You look just like him, you know that, Romano?"

"Yeah, I do. Even got this stupid curl to prove it."

"It's not stupid, not at all."

"I suppose not."

"Do you miss him?"

"Pa?"

"Yes."

"Every single day."

"Thank you, Romano."

"You're welcome, papá." Romano kissed Antonio's cheek. "I have to go, I'll come see you again soon, I promise."

"Goodbye, son."

Romano kissed his cheek once more, before taking Carmen by the hand to lead her out. They didn't get far before Antonio spoke up, he wasn't looking at them, instead staring down at the locket in hand.

"You will tell Isabella to visit me, won't you?"

Romano's lip wobbled. "Of course. Ti amo, papá."

"Te amo, Romano."

* * *

The final, _final_ time Antonio saw him, he cried. He cried harder when he felt Lovino's arms wrap tightly around his body, rocking him back and forth. It was all in his mind of course, he was dying. Or maybe he was already dead, Antonio wasn't sure. He just knew that for the first time in a very long time, he felt complete again. There, in Lovino's arms, he didn't feel quite so alone anymore.

"It's over, Antonio. No more suffering, I promise."

* * *

 **A/N: I hope naming their son Romano wasn't too confusing, I just thought it was fitting for Antonio to mistake Romano for Lovino, you know?**

 **Don't do the maths for the mass amount of numbers, seriously, don't.**

 **When I started this, it was originally going to be a happy ending (it was going to end on the wedding bit), but I'm a heartless bastard, so I killed three of them #sorrynotsorry.**

 **Carmen = Nyo!Spain (it's my favourite of all the names I've seen.) Funny enough, Isabella is another name I've frequently seen for Nyo!Spain, so that's why I chose that name for the daughter.**

 **Also, I think I got the Spanish names right (the fact they use two last names, right?) If that's wrong, feel free to correct me.**


End file.
